This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium identified by the name of `Sparkler Red`, Breeder No. 5DG2388 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 6142. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 27, 1997 in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The `Sparkler Red` variety is characterized by its multi-patterned double florets that are variations of red, white, and pink in coloration. This coloration is presented in streaks, spots, and patches of varying size. This variety is best compared with the Geo. J. Ball, Inc. variety `Starburst Red` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,229) which, likewise, has multi-patterned florets, albeit of the single type. The new cultivar is not prone to whole petals of solid color as is the case for the `Starburst Red` variety. The plant was propagated asexually by cutting.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium with full light, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 cm pot of six weeks. The time to produce a root cutting is 21 to 25 days.